You Have One Message
by Spirit of the M Keyboard
Summary: SetoAnzu Kaiba and Anzu are in the same computer class together, learning all about computers and emailing. But who is on the other line of their sent emails...Little do they know! Plz review! You know I don't own YuGiOh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hi! Remember me? No? Well thankee for all the nice reviews!

Chapter One

Attractively brown-haired, blue-eyed, Anzu Mazaki walked down the hallway of her school, Domino City Senior High. She was the only one there, the rest being black-haired and sometimes spike striped. It had been a long day and it was three p.m.

"What're you all looking at?" she yawned, for there was a commotion in from the cafeteria. She peered in to take a closer look.

"Dance team practice, Anzu?" said one of her best friends with a delighted look at the sight of her. "Tired?"

"It was a killer," Anzu agreed, stifling back yet another yawn. The only good thing about after-hours at school was that she got to change to her regular clothes—a butter yellow top with a fashionable skirt. And yet still she had to run errands for her mother…

"What!"

The outburst, though not hers, was what she was feeling inside exactly. There was a notice, on the board, saying:

"**Due to a new program, seniors have to take an extra class that will be assigned to them NOT ONE THAT YOU SHALL PICK. **

**Signed,**

The principal name was there.

"Extra classes!" Anzu groaned as the rest scattered. But she was too busy griping. The rest of her class started talking about it, wondering what and which classes they were to take, and she was indignant.

"I'm going straight to the principal about this," she muttered angrily, turned and nearly ran smack into Seto Kaiba. Only the grace that saved her from countless falls during ballet classes gave the tiniest inch to miss. Still, he was a big guy. Tall and intimidating, he regularly spent the hours in the library or on his computer, even in lunch or recess. Anzu didn't hate him, she just hated his type…and that fact that she subconscious knew that she had a secret crush on him fueled up her anger.

"Watch it!" she snapped, swerved past before he could retort. As she reached the principal's office, she saw that there was a line.

"Hey you guys are mad about the new rule too?" she sighed.

"Hey. What new rule?" her best friend from childhood, Yuugi, a short but cute boy said. "I'm here to use the phone."

"Same here," said Jounouchi and Honda, who hardly went anywhere without him.

"The new rule! We have to take extra classes!" Anzu huffed. "As if I don't have enough in my jam packed schedule!" She sighed in agony.

Her friends exchanged glances. "You're telling me!" they supported her in agreement. "Extra school? That sucks!"

"Still, I think it could be fun," said Yugi, who always tried to think positive.

"Eh…" Not one could think of anything worse than more school. Ironically, Seto Kaiba, after taking a long look at the bulletin board, was thinking the same thing.

Muttering darkly to himself, he walked to the limo with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Why do I even bother going to school? he thought. My future is already set up perfectly to my liking. At least, it will be if I quit this Ra-forsaken school. But he knew why. To be a good example for Mokuba. I'm such a nice elder brother.

I hope they at least give me an easy class. That means any class will do.

The principal wouldn't budge. "It's to expand your horizons!"

"I don't want to expand my horizons," Anzu muttered resentfully. "I want to hang around and have some fun with my friends. But I won't have time, not if—"

She stopped with a sigh. It was a no go. Principal Ku was strict but fair. Except in this case.

"Fine, fine!" Anzu threw up her hands. "By the way, which class am I going to take?"

"That's the spirit! Now let me see…" Ku scanned down a list.

"I'm not encouraged, though."

"Programming 101."

"What!"

Not only was that the hardest class, except for physics, Anzu didn't know anything about computers. She preferred to be active. Except when typing her English papers.

"Would you rather take Intro to Computing?"

"Fine, fine." She knew when to quit.

That night, her parents were no help. Amused and sympathetic, they listened to her woes and agreed to help by making dinner every once in a while.

The next morning she got up with still some resent, but feeling much better about the whole thing. Ku could be such a pain. But still, what a dorky class! She would have bet her house that it would be jam packed with nerds, geeks, and weirdos.

They would all gawk at her and giggle, she thought pursing her lips. _Like, what's she doing here? Miss Popular?_

And plus, even worse, none of her closest friends would be there. They all got Cooking 101. And easy class! And _together_! How was she ever to survive a computing class?

To her horror, she saw that she had been right. The geeks leered at her with their acne covered face and yellow teeth from eating too much candy over their monitors as she entered the class with some trepidation. Ugly! She tentatively sat down behind an empty computer station, glancing all around her. Yuck.

"Welcome, welcome!" The computer class teacher said, arm spread open wide as if to embrace the whole room and everyone in it. He had a pocket protector, a tie with a computer printers print, and thick glasses that said Computers are Cool along the rims.

"Help me," Anzu closed her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together!" The man, a grown man, smiled widely and showed braces. A forty-year-old man!

"Eww!" Anzu couldn't help herself.

The teacher smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Er, I mean…" she trailed off with a hesitant smile. Smile, she thought. This man will give you your grade. "I mean, 'eek, I'm so excited.' "

The class guffawed, snorted at her in geeky little snorts at one another. Everyone, that is except Kaiba. He was sitting in the back, alone and hidden, so no one had noticed. He looked up with some surprised, then looked back down again. His computer was hooked into the school's (outdated) one, and was working on some memo. What a dork, he thought, meaning Anzu Mazaki.

She was one of the cliques, and though had a pretty face and a prettier body, he had some pride know that he could see past a pretty face. She was one of Them. Still he was surprised that a popularity-obsessed creature would be here.

As if knowing that he had insulted her, she looked over directly at him. He shot her a look, and then lookedaway.

Handsome-know-it-all, she thought, biting her lip. Slowly she faced front again, mind churning. What was he doing here, in Intro to Computing? It was all very strange. She looked at him again. He didn't look up.

"Now we're going to practice emails!" the teacher, whose name was Mr. Proctor, said eagerly. "Now, I want you to choose a partner."

There was a scuffle as all of them slid in their chairs towards Anzu, who recoiled and immediately backed away.

But they were everywhere, grinning winningly. She had never missed her friends more. Scooting to the back of the room were Kaiba was, she tried to look like she knew exactly what she was doing.

Kaiba looked up. "What do you think you are doing?" he said in a deep growl.

"Oh, shut up." She gave a nervous glance to the rest, who looked disappointed, everyone of them and went back. "You know you want to." Her nervous relief made her feel bold.

He gave her a long look. "Go back to your station. You...you _Mazaki_." Shaking his head exasperatedly, he pushed her so that her roll away chair rolled across the room towards her station. She, thinking that they would goggle at her again, braced herself but they didn't, so she stayed put.

How rude, she thought rubbing her elbow where he had touched her…

"Hm! Do you have a partner?" Mr. Proctor, suddenly looking stern, suddenly appeared.

"Er, no…Sir," she added, still rubbing her arm. "I was going to be with Kaiba, but…" she muttered, trailing off and looking down at her keyboard.

"Leave it to me!" The teacher whirled and stepped away. She thought that she had gotten him in trouble. Oh well.

Slightly cheerful, she spent her time eyeing the monitor when suddenly, it flicked on without warning. Letting out a yell, she jumped in surprise. Luckily, no one heard it. Feeling foolish, she read the screen.

**Welcome to DCU's online Messenger! You have one (1) message!**

"See, this isn't too scary, Anzu," she told herself as she grabbed the old mouse and clicked away. The screen separated into three parts: one was for the Outbox, the Inbox, and the In Progress. She clicked on the message symbol, a little envelope.

Follow the directions, she sent an email, to who, she didn't know, probably the teacher. Since that mean Kaiba didn't want to be her partner. She made a mental note to tell Jounouchi to put a frog in his gym locker, he'd be delighted to.

Not that she was very surprised. Kaiba had the reputation to be the meanest in the school, and also the creepiest. At least in her experience. Not really paying attention, Anzu vaguely wrote something down in her email and sent it. Too late did she realize that she had said something like, "I like frogs. Do you?"

Which was totally untrue, since she didn't. But she hadn't been paying attention.

The email came back. **No, not really. I prefer the fog.**

The sentence, so simple as it was, made her laugh. God, it felt good. **I was just kidding,** she wrote.

Yeah right, came the answer.

She laughed again. People were starting to stare. Seeing that maybe, perhaps dorkiness was catching, she wrote a hasty goodbye just as the bell rang and the class got up, talking. Signing off was a breeze.

Feeling much better than she had in days, Anzu filed out of the classroom. She saw the tall, impacting figure of Kaiba and her smile turned into a frown of indigance.

_Rejected by Kaiba! How dare he be so rude!_ She would not stand this impudence.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit: Hi! Well, thank you all. Even though it's not allowed, I'm answering them. I feel like answering them 'cause I like giving back to the fans. And if you tell, then you're just a meanie, aren't you. :P

**Anime**-**AngelWings** Thank you! It's mine, too!  
**star** Here it is!  
**Unforgivable Horror 125 **There's more!  
**Bulma** **Breif** Ta da!  
**Damaged** **Material** Cool! I'm glad.  
**Keke Koorime** Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. A Japanese guy named Takahashi does.

* * *

Chapter TWO

* * *

"So how are you doing in your extra classes, Anzu?" 

"Ok, Mom." Thanks to some boy who is helping me a lot, Anzu thought, with a chew of her asparagus on her shiny fork. Her mother was a clean fanatic. They were eating dinnet in the spotless kitchen, which glittered so much that it felt like one was in a gold room, King Midas's.

Anzu knew it was a boy helping her, though she didn't know why. How she knew, she didn't know either. In fact, the whole thing was unreal.

It _was_ probably one of those geeks that expected a date after first semester ended. Exams were closing in, and she felt confident about her Computer Class. Thanks to some guy she had never met before.

It was kiind of romantic: a mystery man. But no one in there was as half good-looking as her. Except Seto. She hated to admit it, but he was. So much that it was weird that he didn't have a girlfriend. Anzu tapped her pen.

_Ew_, why was she thinking about him? She hadn't a clue.

_It's not like I'm interested in him._

_No way he could be my mystery guy. The chances are. . . the chances . . ._

Unerved, uneasy, she got up suddenly, so suddenly that her thigh banged into her desk and knocked her paperweight off. Cursing, she bent to pick it up and her sheaf of hair swept across the surface. Papers flew!

"Ow. . . "

She looked a one of the papers. It said:

"To AM. the secret to the answers on the exam page is located on the computer. . . "

Underneath was instructions from the desktop to the main storage. It was under the teacher's name.

"No way!" she cried. "Giving me the answers to the test? That's cheating!" Still, her sapphire-blue eyes hungrily scanned the instructions listed below. It was all there. How could he?

How could he _know_?

Her glossy pink lips pressed together. Then message was signed: SK.

By morning, she was still chanting, "_A_ _Concidence_." Surely the one who had helped her so much wasn't-? Wasn't he supposed to be this mean guy who-?

"I'm in the Twilight Zone," she murmured, opening her locker. "A world where test answers are given after you hurt your knee and Seto Kaiba is nice."

The intials were the same. Of course, there was another guy in the class who was named Shaw Kinishe, so . . .

"Anzu! Pay attention!"

"Yes, sir, teacher sir."

"Now today, we're going to study how to design web pages." The teacher began lecturing about HTML. "It is the simplest thing you will ever learn."

Anzu rolled her eyes. Easy for him to say; he sat in front of computer all day. Only Seto Kaiba did that also.

"Now, pair up in groups," there was a moan of unsurprised boredom in the class, "and create your own homepage. Make it interesting for me to see. Use JPEG images, not GIFs, its easier."

Predictably, Kaiba was left partnerless. He didn't seem to care, though. He just went right ahead with his typing, eyes steady on the screen.

He probably lives for these days. Anzu got up and dropped herself into the seat next to him. "Are you the one sending me those emails?"

"Maybe." He said, not looking at her. But she could see the smirk.

"Mazaki! Leave Mr.Kaiba alone. Do your own work for once!" The teacher frowned, fat old hands on his polyester plaid hips.

"But sir, you said that we have to work in pairs. . . "

"Oh." The teacher looked very surprised that someone wanted Kaiba. "Oh. Okay. Well, if you're DYING to be Kaiba's partner, then . . . " He put extreme force on the word.

"It's not like that!" Anzu said, blushing. The rest of the class gawked at her. Kaiba paid no attention.

Mr. Proctor had said it so like that, the rest of the school knew by noon. Anzu's face was still red as she sat down to lunch.

"Got hit in the face by a volleyball," she said in response. Meanwhile, she was thinking: it had probably had been him who helped her. She couldn't deny it anymore. It wasn't Shaw at all. She'd have to prepare herself.

Did he expect a date after all? How embarrassing. It would be awful.

Then why was her heart beating faster?

No it wasn't. . .

It was. . .

Skipping beats! Ack!

I'd have a heart attack, she thought, and it's all Seto's fault. _Kaiba's! I mean Kaiba's!_

Maybe she was feeling ill.

Cutting school early, Anzu went home and lay down on her bed. She dreamed that a million Kaibas were trying to give her tests, but she turned them all down.

"Look, if you don't want me to give you the answers, just say so," Kaiba said the next day between classes. He was shoving in his books in his locker while speaking.

"So it was you!" she said breathlessly, still feeling ill. Clearing her throat: "Well, I can't say it wasn't a nice gesture, but . . . "

"But what?" He slammed the door. "You need it; you don't have a clue on what you're doing in that class. Unless what the teacher said was true, you do have a crush on me?"

"Y-yeah, right!" she faltered, wondering if this was another dream. She certainly felt dreamlike. "Yeah, right. Anyway, what I want you to tell me is why."

"Call it my good deed of the year," he said over his shoulder as he walked away. He certainly looked good from the back.

"Good deed of the year. . . yeah, right," she murmured aloud, watching his retreating form. "More like manipulative deed of the year."

She winded up using the answers. It was true, she didn't have a clue. This fact made her feel stupid. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a geek.

"I feel like I owe you something." She said to him after they got their results back: she'd passed with flying colors. "M-maybe," she coughed, "a date or something?"

"Oh, please." He looked at her legs. "You don't owe me a darn thing."

She crossed her knees. "But now you have something on me. If you tell. . . "

"I won't tell."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you'd get expelled. If I did, that is." He smiled, a real smile, not a smirk.

"Still. One date. And then we'll be even." She said, feeling silly for her logic. Maybe she was stupid to ask. Maybe she was curious to why her heart kept skipping when she looked up at him.

_This is weird. . . _

She'd never even had an interest before!

"You must think a lot of yourself, Mazaki. But I'll pity you, and go out with you." He returned back to his work.

Hmm. . . there was something about that that she didn't like. "It's not like anything's going to happen," she said abruptly, trying to convince herself. He grunted an agreement, and she got up and left.

"I can't stand him," she said later, while getting ready. The whole sentence had just sunk in. " 'Pity' me? Hah!" she scornfully put on her best dress. "He should be lucky to go out with me."

"He should be lucky to go out with me." She repeated it again. Then, fear shot through her. What if he was not serious about it? What if he stood her up?

Relief and outrage mixed. He was going to stand her up!

Well, in that case. . . she'd make sure he'd pay. She didn't know what, but he would.

He didn't, and that was surprising to her. It didn't turn out bad, at least. She thought that he would spout negativity at her, but he didn't. And he thought she would spout 'postivity', but she didn't.

He was glad.

Not to mention relieved.

She looked quite nice, he thought. Pink was his least favorite color, but on Anzu, it looked nice. This was his first date, though boys didn't think about that too much -- worrying the silly stuff. And he wasn't about to mention it to her. Not unless she asked, and so far. . .

"So," she said nervously. He looked nice too, even though she suspected that he'd worn his uniform. Who wears their uniform on a date? she thought, then decided that she wouldn't understand his reasons, so better not to ask. "I guess this is it."

"The end."

"Well, um, I had a really nice time," she said. He groaned at it. "I mean, not to sound all cliché," she said hastily. "But seriously."

She turned to face him.

"You should take out people more." She grinned.

"Yeah, right." He met her eyes. Silence hung, and tensions increased. "So I guess at the end of the date is. . . "

He kissed her.

"A good night kiss." He smiled, again, and turned away. " 'Bye."

"Bye. . . "

She touched the spot where he had kissed her. Was it always supposed to be like this? This faint, weak in the knees sensation?

No, her knees were _not_ weak. Exalted, she turned on once perfectly sturdy knees to her home, her shoe catching on a stair. If there was something she would tell her children about this, it would be that. Excuse the stumble.

* * *

Spirit: Yeah, it's a bit of a rush, but that's how I write! Updates galore! Muahaha! 


End file.
